Waking Up With A Smile (remake)
by crazyrocker27
Summary: This is my remake for maryclairewarren's story Waking up with a smile. I really loved that story but it wasn't finished and I didn't like some moments. So I changed it a little for my liking but the main story is the same. If you want to know better about this story I suggest you to read the original story.
1. Chapter 1

Korra Meleonski is 17 years old. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, class president, and she gets straight A's. She has mid-back length hair with little twinges of blonde in between some strands.

Everyone loves her, though not every boy in the school refers to her as 'sexy' or 'hot and not every girl envies her.

She's the nicest girl in school by far. She thinks of everyone as her friends but her core friend group consists of 4 people.

Bolin Anderson. They've known each other since they were 5 and ever since they met they've been best friends.

Opal Beifong. Bolin's girlfriend. They became very close after she and Bolin started dating.

Asami Sato. They met freshmen year and were instantly friends. Asami is the co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

And Iroh Sozin. Asami's boyfriend. He and Bolin became close after his brother stopped talking to them. After that he asked Asami out and she said yes.

Yes, Bolin's brother, Mako, the bad boy. Every single girl in the whole school had a crush on Mako Anderson. Apart from Korra. He had bad grades, he was inappropriate and he flirted. With her. All the time.

Now a few guys flirted with Korra and aren't able to annoy her as much as Mako does.

Because Mako flirts with other girls too.

And Korra has figured that if he really did like her then he wouldn't flirt with every girl in school.

So she doesn't give him a second look.

 **Korra POV**

I was about to kill someone.

And by someone I mean Mako Anderson.

He came up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder, "Sooo I heard about you and the 'owl." He said. He tended to call my boyfr- *Ex* boyfriend the 'owl. He only does it to annoy me. 'His name is Howl!' I would yell at him until he would finally stop. But this time I kept quiet. I do not want to talk about Howl right now. "So, what do you think?" he questioned me.

"Bout' what?" I responded dully. No curiosity touching my voice. His arm dropped from my shoulder and he came before me pointing to his shirt. It said 'I'll be your rebound guy' and had a basketball hoop behind it. So it meant two things. He can catch a ball after it's been shot in basketball, and he wants me to have sex with him because I just broke up with my boyfriend.

Ha. Ha. Ha. How I love puns. Please, take note of the sarcasm.

"No thanks." I mutter. I get in to his car like I do every day, except this time Bolin isn't with us. I groan inwardly. I missed my best friend.

"So… you don't want to come to my house?" He smirked.

I smirked back. "Why yes, I do."

He rose his eyebrows and he smiled at me excitedly. "For real?"

"Yeah!" I made my voice sound excited too. "I need to talk to Bolin." I said, just as delightful as before, watching his excited smile slip off of his face.

"Jerk." He muttered. "You got me all excited." He grinned at his little joke, gesturing to his… downstairs.

Puns and sex jokes. Gotta love em'. "freak."

Once we finally got to their house I sprinted into Bolin's room, desperate to get away from his perverted brother.

"Woah. Hey Korra." Bolin said, surprised that I was here so soon. Yes, soon. They were having a senior party tonight. They as in him and Mako. Ew.

He was in his pajama pants, in his bed. I really loved Bolin. He was like a protective brother I never had. He was the sweetest guy I knew. But between us there never were any romantic feelings. We were like brother and sister.

As I laid on his bed with him we had yet another great conversation about how terrible his brother is.

~~~later at the party~~~

I was wearing an almost pink dress with a brown belt going across the center. I wore high-heels, probably making me about 5'6''. (link in the profile) A few guys had asked me to the party but I kindly declined. I needed time and space. From males, at least.

I loved Howl. And I told him. Every time I did, he would kiss me and say "you too." I remember how my heart would flutter at that.

It wasn't until now that I realized he never said the words "I love you too." Nope. Not once.

I walked into the party to find it already booming. There were at least a hundred people in the house. I walked over to where Bolin, Iroh, Opal and Asami were and started mindlessly drinking. I wasn't drunk. I mean I would never do that. I'm class president. I'm also a role-model.

Mako walked up to me. Great. Just wonderful.

"Korra…" he whispered. Woah. His voice was soft, not cocky and annoying like usual. "I heard about what Howl did… I'm seriously sorry."

Oh my god.

Number one, he called him Howl.

Number two, he was sorry.

Number three, he looked extremelyattractive right now.

"t-thanks…" I trailed off staring into his suddenly beautiful amber eyes.

"Korra." He whispered my name. I wasn't sure if it was just me or did he just use the sexiest voice ever?

"Mako." I whispered back.

And pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Very hard. I practicly jumped into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and and held up by my butt. I wondered if anyone had noticed us.

He carried us up to his room. Oh god. I was ready for this. I was ready for him.

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. Someone was spooning me. One of their arms wrapped around my waist and their face was buried in my neck. I snuggled into their arms, feeling them tighten around me. This just felt right.

Until I remember who exactly this is.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

No. No. No.

I had sex? With Mako?

Well… he was in his boxers and I was in my under garments so I guess we did.

Wow. I had just had sex.

I wasn't drunk. I hoped he wasn't either. It was… special to me. I didn't love him but it was still special. He's my best friends brother.

Holy shit. I slept with my best friends brother.

But the way he held me, so protective and loving. I slowly worked my way out of his arms, slipping a pillow into my place. He kissed the top of the pillow, were my head would've been. On the outside I was like, "what? Nothing goin on here." But on the inside I was like "OH MY HOLY FUCK THAT IS SOOOOO ADORABLE!"

So I tip-toed out of the door and ran for my life. Bolin couldn't know. Bolin couldnever know.

Part of me hoped that Mako would pretend nothing happened.

But the other part… it wanted Mako to stop flirting with other girls. It wanted him to only like me.

But, we all know Mako and what he does. Sex is nothing special to him.

Many girls have claimed to have 'gotten to second base' with him but never gone the whole way.

Don't I feel special?

I got to my house and tried sneaking upstairs. Tried. My mother was waiting in the kitchen.

My mom isn't strict. Like, at all. She's one of those moms that your guy friends call a 'hot' and 'sexy'. It's really embarrassing sometimes.

I look like my mom, thank the lord. We both have light brown hair, tainted a little by the sun, we both have bright blue eyes, and we're both tan. She calls me her 'perfect cheerleader'.

Everyone thinks that.

'Who's that Korra chick everyone's talking about?'

'Oh, Korra? She's the definition of perfect.'

Psh. PSH. PSHHHH. NO! I'm not perfect. I have serious issues. Insecurities. Problems.

"Korra." My mother groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where the heck have you been?"

"I just spent the night with Bolin." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Oh? Did you had fun." She raised her eyebrow. She knows that if I was with Bolin I had fun .She knows that he's sweet, respectful, protective and loving, as do i. She considers him a part of the family.

"Yeah mom." I sighed.

"You ok" she asked worried. I didn't want to tell her about what happened with Mako, even though I know that she won't be mad and will be supportive. Not yet. First I want to understand alone what happened.

"Yes mom. Thanks" i smiled at her. Thsi is just how me and my mom were. Best friends.

She always wanted me to be happy. Especially after my dad left.

I knew my dad very well. I was 14 when he disappeared.

Technically he didn't leave us. He loved us. A ton. He loved us so much. And he still does, wherever he is.

I love him back, too.

He was a General in army. Three years ago he was called at war. He didn't want to leave us, but he had to, and me and mom both understand that. But we still missed him.

Anyways…

I got into a sleeveless grey 'coca-cola' shirt and black ripped up shorts. The sleeve cuts went down so low you could see my pink sports bra. I wore black sambas.

Mako's car pulled into my driveway. Crud.

I got into the back seat, because thank the lord, Bolin came to school today. I could feel Mako's glare in the back of my head. What? It's not like he's never walked out on someone. Geez.

I stumbled out of the car and made my way to my locker. But suddenly I was pulled into a classroom. An empty classroom.

"I missed you this morning." His unbelievably sexy voice whispered in my ear. His arms were around my waist and his breath was warm against my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Uh… what?" I ask, spinning myself around so I could look at his face. Please, please just act like nothing happened.

"Comeon, Korra. Don't act like nothing happened last night." He smiled cockily. _Damn it._

I groaned. "It was a mistake."

"You weren't drunk and neither was i. I like you, and somewhere inside of you, you like me back!" He declared.

And damn, he was right.

"I do not. I used you to get over Howl. You did your job, thanks." I tried to make my words cold. I also tried to walk away but he held his grip.

"Oh come on. Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." He smirked.

I couldn't.

"Point made." He mumbled then he kissed me, sitting me done on a desk. I jerked back.

"What the heck?" I tried (once again) to sound cold, but it was soft and annoyingly mushy.

"You need to kiss better than that." He grumbled attempting to pull me in.

"What?!"

"You're sooo slowww. Oh my gosh. I like you. A ton. You like me. A little." He explained. "So you're going to give me a chance to make that 'little' a 'ton'."

"I am not!" I object.

"Or, you know, I could tell the whole school we had sex." He grinned.

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

He laughed a little. "Oh, but I would."

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be your freaking girlfriend! But I swear to god, you give me one tiny, megabite of a reason to break up with you and we are THROUGH. You got it."

"mhm." He mumbled, his eyes already closing. He pulled me back in. I didn't kiss back at first. "I know you can do better than that, you proved it last night." He grinned into our kiss.

I involuntarily growled. I grabbed the back of his head, lacing my fingers through his hair, and pulled him back to me.

Damn hormones.

The bell rang before long, and all I could do was blame my 'teen troubles' for totally just making out with the 'bad boy' of our school. We walked out of the classroom, one of his hands in my jean shorts pockets. People stared. They knew this move.

The arm around the shoulders- friends or flirting. Nothing serious.

The arm around the waist- dating. May or may not turn into something serious.

But the arm around the waist and the hand in the jean pocket- Taken. This is mine. Back the fuck off or I'll kill you.

Yeah. Ok.

Not.

I looked in a window to check my hair, I mean we did have a make out sesh.

"You look beautiful. You know that, right?"

I blushed furiously. "Don't push your luck, pretty boy."

People still stared.

Oh, the stares.

Envy came from the girls.

Confusion from some guys.

Anger from the guys that spent countless days flirting with me.

And… one stare of… jealousy.

Howl.

I paled and stopped. Mako noticed and I visibly saw him bite back a growl.

"You're mine now, don't forget." He whispered in my ear, making me blush furiously once again. I hoped he didn't notice that I snuggled closer to him when he said that though. As we passed Howl he glared at Mako and Mako smirked. "Sup, 'owl?"

Howl narrowed his eyes at Mako and blew a loose strand of his 'perfectly brushed' hair out of his eyes. He crossed his arms and walked towards his next class. Mako and I followed behind, Mako was walking me to my next class.

But of course, as gentlemen like as I thought it was, once we got to the door (open) and he kissed me. Like really kissed me. Of course he had an alternative motive. He wanted everyone who hadn't seen us in the hallway to make sure they knew I was his.

Temporarily.

I pulled back, wide-eyed and scurried off to my seat, avoiding the obvious eye contact Bolin was trying to make with me.

This was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously tapped my pencil on my desk. I had my hair covering my face from both Howl and Bolin.

Bolin must've been confused. Maybe even hurt that I didn't say anything.

Howl was angry. He probably thought I was a whore.

I guess I kind of am. I never slept with Howl, and hopefully no one will ever know that I slept with Mako. I wanted to tellsomeone though. Maybe Asami and Opal, at lunch. They'd figure it out anyway. They knew me too well. Shit.

The bell rang.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

I grabbed my things and sped out. There was no way in hell that I would face Bolin or Howl now.

I spotted Mako, grinning at me, from across the hallway. I rolled my eyes, grimacing, and I walked briskly to my next class, ignoring both of the Anderson brothers. The classes before lunch dragged on. Mako's protective and claiming stares, Bolin's angry and confused stares, and… the worst… Howl's jealously. He would change his glares from me to Mako, Mako glared back saying 'back the fuck up, man, she's mine.' Howl's glares contradicted that.

I am not owned.

Just putting that out there.

Lunch was torture also. Iroh was talking to me mindlessly about his previous class and how he pulled down his teachers pants. I laughed in all the right spots, trying to please Iroh.

Iroh was like my another brother. We weren't as close as me and Bolin but still close. I wanted to make him happy.

With his arm draped over my shoulder, Iroh sat down next to me, questioning Bolin's glare. "What's up dude?"

"What is up, Korra?" Bolin inquired.

"Well… I uhm I….. nothing." I grumbled. What was I supposed to say? 'your brothers blackmailing me into dating him, though I do think I'm starting to like him, cause he's really sexy and badass.'

…no…

"Well counting that my brother kissed you, and you kissed him back!" Bolin whisper-yelled.

"i.. uh…-AH"

Suddenly, Iroh's arm was ripped off my shoulder and I was jerked upwards.

"What the hell?" I yelled, hitting Howl in the chest.

"what?" he hissed through his teeth, he was seething.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." I glared at him.

"I'll do what I want!" He grabbed my arm again.

"She said not to touch her." A low growl ripped through the air. A hand shoved Iroh away from me.

Well, fuck. I get to be the center of a Mako vs. Howl fight.

"What's it to you?" Howl mumbled.

"She's my girlfriend." Mako stated, proudly.

A gasp filled the cafeteria.

Oh, great we had an audience.

Bolin stared at me, his mouth agape. I gave him a pleading look.

We were brought out of our trance when the fights volume heightened.

"She's just using you to get over me, dumbass!" Howl countered.

"You go ahead and tell yourself 're just mad cause' you know it's allyour fault that you fucked up and you lost her." Mako said, keeping calm, unlike Howl.

"You know what whatever, take the whore, I don't care.

Bolin and Iroh stood at this, they were too overprotective of me.

Mako's face contorted with some unknown emotion, and he composed it. "What. Did you. Just call her?" He growled.

"A whore?" Howl said, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

Then suddenly, Mako lost his cool. He lunged at Howl, hitting him head-on. He tackled him to the ground.

I gasped.

Mako sat on top of Howl, doing as much damage as possible before a teacher pulled him off.

Which wasn't too long, because Bolin pulled him off before a teacher could.

"What the hell, Bolin?!" He growled.

"Oh shut up, Mako, I have more of a right to say that than you!" Bolin grumbled.

"For what?!"

"hmm… I dunnow, kissing my best friend!" Bolin yelled.

I groaned and stood up quickly, walking out of the room.

"Korra." Mako, Iroh and Bolin groaned at the same time. I just kept walking, I had no time for this.

The rest of the day dragged on, as if nothing had happened.

Minus the fact that everyone was staring at me. Envy, confusion, anger, any emotion you can name, someone was staring at me with it.

The ride home was awkward.

Mako cranked up the radio and I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

The song Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice came on.

Of fucking course.

"Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"

Mako was grinning widely and staring at me through the review mirror.

My eyes were wide with embarrassment. The blush on my cheeks showed it.

Bolin growled and slammed his hand down on the radio button.

The awkwardness in the car returned.

Mako didn't bother taking me home, we both knew Bolin was going to make us explain.

Greeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaat.


End file.
